bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 541.b Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1! (Part 2)
Plot Rotten Tomato's power is growing stronger. He now has control over the Ministry of Magic and Bubblewarts. Nonny, Gil, and Molly decide to finish Mr. Grouper's work and find the rest of the Horcruxes to defeat the Dark Lord. But little hope remains for the Trio, and the rest of the Wizarding World, so everything they do must go as planned. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Allergic Wolf as (Griphook) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Machu Picchu ChuChu as (Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Mrs. Mitchell as (Petunia Dursley) *Micheal as (Dudley Dursley) *Dr. Clark as (Ollivander) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Mr. Wahler as (Xenophilius Lovegood) *Parmesan as (Lucius Malfoy) *Limbite as (Narcissa Malfoy) *Chris as (Rufus Scrimgeour) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Polar Bear as (Wormtail) *The Mayor as (Dolores Umbridge) *The Night Wizard as (Fenrir Greyback) *Sid Fishy as (Scabior) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Miss Jenny as (Nymphadora Tonks) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Pablo as (Fred Weasley) *Brett as (George Weasley) *Lachlan as (Bill Weasley) *Melody as (Fleur Delacour) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Mr. Gordon as (Arthur Weasley) *Sam as (Kreacher) *Clam as (Dobby) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for some kissing, some violence, a bit of cursing, a little alcohol, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2010 film "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb. *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Half-Blood Prince!" This story takes place a year after the sixth story. Story Start of Part 2. (Scene: Orchard) (Arthur stands looking at the marquee from his POV: perfect.) Mr. Gordon: How’s it look on your end, boys? (Gil and Pablo look: bent, mangled.) Pablo: Brilliant! (Just then, the silk snaps and the trees in the surrounding orchard shiver in a rush of wind. Everyone steps clear of the marquee and watches a tall wizard with grizzled hair and scarred cheek materialize.) Brett: Bloody hell, what’s the Minister of Magic doing here? Gil: Dunno. But something tells me he didn’t come to give away the bride. (Scene: Sitting Room) (Nonny enters, trailed by Gil and Molly. The tall wizard gestures the trio to the sofa. Nonny eyes the tall wizard with thinly concealed contempt.) Nonny: To what do we owe the pleasure, Minister? Chris: I think we both know the answer to that question, Mr. Pirruccello. (Chris pitches a cloth bag onto the table before them. The trio regard it curiously, exchange glances.) Nonny: And this would be...? Chris: Don’t be coy, Mr. Pirruccello. Mr. Gordon. Would you say you were close to your former Headmaster? Gil: Mr. Grouper? And me? I dunno. I reckon I was just another Gordon to him. He was always polite -- Chris: And you, Miss Gentilella? How would you characterize your relationship? Molly: We were friendly, not close like Nonny, but -- Nonny: What’s this all about? Chris: This. Despite the fact that neither of your friends appear to have been particularly close to their recently deceased Headmaster, he saw fit to remember them in his will. Now why do you suppose that would be? (Nonny, Gil and Molly exchange glances again.) Nonny: No idea. Chris: Come now, you don’t expect me to believe... (Chris reaches into his cloak, removes a scroll of parchment. Reads:) Chris: ‘Herein is set forth the Last Will and Testament of Mr. Tito Percival Wulfric Brian Grouper. First, to Gil Bilius Gordon, I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making, in the hope that -- when things seem most dark -- it will show him the light.’ (Chris removes a small silver object from the bag.) Gil: Mr. Grouper left this? For me? Brilliant. Er -- what is it? (Gil clicks it and all the light rushes from the lamps into the Deluminator, throwing the room into total darkness. He clicks it again and light flies back to the lamps.) Gil: Wicked. Chris: ‘To Miss Molly Jean Gentilella, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive.’ (Chris reaches into the bag once again and retrieves a small book, its binding stained and peeling in places.) Gil: Mum used to read me those! The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, Babbitty Rabbity and her Cackling Stump... (Nonny and Molly stare blankly at him.) Gil: Oh, c’mon! Beedle’s stories are famous! Babbity Rabbitty? No...? (Chris eyes Gil with mild annoyance, continues.) Chris: ‘To Nonny James Pirruccello, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Bubblewarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill. (Chris places the tiny golden orb onto Nonny’s palm, where it glimmers dully. Nonny studies it, then looks up.) Nonny: That’s it then? Chris: Not quite. Mr. Grouper left you a second bequest: The Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Unfortunately, the Sword of Gryffindor was not Mr. Grouper’s to give away. As an important historical artifact, it belongs... Molly: To Nonny! It belongs to Nonny! It chose him! It came to him in the Chamber of Secrets when he most needed it! Chris: The sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor, Miss Gentilella. That does not make it that wizard’s property. And in any event the current whereabouts of the sword are unknown. Nonny: Excuse me? Chris: The sword is missing. (before Nonny can pursue) I won’t pretend to be your friend, Mr. Pirruccello. But I assure you I’m not your enemy. Nonny: You’ll forgive me, Minister. But it’s a little hard to tell the difference these days. Chris: Mr. Grouper said something very similar the last time we spoke. (Chris gazes out the window, eyes haunted.) Molly: Where is your guard, sir? Chris: I came alone. I don’t really need them anymore... (He turns then, exits. Music is heard and laughter...) (Scene: Marquee) (The wedding party is in full swing. Nonny, in dress robes, stands on the periphery, absently fingering the Snitch as Lachlan and Melody twirl madly within a clapping circle of well-wishers. Nonny’s gaze drifts: to Oona, laughing as Pablo and Brett rush the dance floor, briefly sweep Melody away from Lachlan, then begin to dance with each other; to Molly, stunning in black silk: to Gil, who ignores all, his eyes focused entirely on Molly. Far across the garden, Mr. Langoustine wends through the tables in his horrible hairy suit and presents a slice of cake to a pleased Officer Miranda. Nearby, Miss Jenny, hand to her belly, leans forward and whispers something to Mrs. Gordon, who reacts with happy surprise. Nonny studies Miss Jenny’s belly...) Sir Mulligan (o.s.): We want you to be the godfather. (Nonny turns, sees Sir Mulligan standing behind, staring at Miss Jenny with affection. As his eyes shift to Nonny, Nonny sputters:) Nonny: You mean -- But that’s brilliant -- I... don’t know what to say. Sir Mulligan: Say yes. (Sir Mulligan grins, claps Nonny on the shoulder and hikes off into the darkness, joining the wizards standing guard in the garden’s deepest shadows. Nonny looks back to Miss Jenny, then notices a slight, tufty-haired wizard lobster sitting alone at a table just beyond her.) Deema: Hello, Nonny! (Deema Wahler approaches in the company of a cross-eyed wizard with shoulder-length yellow 70's poofy hair the texture of candy floss. Both wear robes the color of egg yolk.) Deema: Oh, I’ve interrupted a deep thought, haven’t I? I can see it growing smaller in your eyes. Nonny: No, ‘course not. How are you, Deema? Deema: Very well. I was bitten by a garden gnome only moments ago. (She holds up her finger, which is sheathed in blood.) Cross-Eyed Wizard: Gnome saliva is enormously beneficial! Xenophilius Wahler. We live just over the hill! Nonny: Nice to meet you, sir. (Mr. Wahler suddenly leans close, whispers fiercely:) Mr. Wahler: I trust you know, Mr. Pirruccello, that we at The Quibbler, unlike those toadies at the Daily Prophet, fully supported Mr. Grouper during his lifetime and in his death support you just as fully. Deema: Come, Daddy. Nonny doesn’t want to talk to us right now. He’s just too nice to say so. (Mr. Wahler’s eyes burn with righteousness, a triangular eye dangling from a chain around his neck. As Deema pulls him away, Nonny glances once again across the garden. The tufty-haired wizard lobster sits alone, smiling absently as he observes the happy goings-on. Then:) Nonny: Sir? May I sit down? Tufty-haired Wizard Lobster: Mr. Pirruccello! By all means! (In a nervous flutter, the tufty-haired wizard lobster pours Nonny a goblet of champagne.) Nonny: I found what you wrote in the Daily Prophet very moving, sir. I take it you knew Mr. Grouper well? Tufty-haired Wizard Lobster: I certainly knew him the longest, if you don’t count his brother the Oyster Bunny -- and somehow, people never do seem to count the Oyster Bunny. Nonny: I never even knew he had a brother, sir. Tufty-haired Wizard Lobster: Yes, well, Mr. Grouper was always very private. Even as a boy. Nonny: Sir, I was wondering if you’d had much contact with him before he died. Tufty-haired Wizard Lobster: The occasional owl. Though it was strange... Nonny: Strange, sir? Tufty-haired Wizard Lobster: It was the owls themselves. They often arrived in distress. It was clear they’d traveled great distances in some cases. Nonny: Could you tell me from where they’d come, sir? Tufty-haired Wizard Lobster: I’m afraid not. Mr. Grouper’s messages mostly referenced our days together as schoolboys. They were surprisingly intimate. When he did speak of his current activities his words would turn elliptical. Still, I sensed he was under great stress. Why do you ask? Nonny: Just curious. I was... close to Mr. Grouper. Tufty-haired Wizard Lobster: Well, he treasured you, Mr. Pirruccello, I can attest to that. I can also tell you that when a person passes, it’s only natural to rue the things left unsaid, to regret the question never asked. I knew Mr. Grouper nigh on 100 years, but in many ways he will always remain a riddle even to me. Woman Snail (o.s.): Don’t despair, Great Drewdini. I’m told he’s been thoroughly unriddled by Shelly. In 800 pages no less. (Nonny and the Great Drewdini turn, study the profile of an ancient witch snail sitting at an adjacent table, a glass of champagne cradled in the bony fingers of one hand.) Great Drewdini: That woman is a vulture, Kelly, and you well know it. Kelly: Someone has to pick the bones to get at the truth. I read your obituary, Great Drewdini. Lovely. But you did skate over some of the sticky patches in Mr. Grouper’s life. Great Drewdini: I’m sorry you think so, Kelly. I assure you I was writing from the heart. Kelly: Yes, well, Shelly hasn’t made that mistake, I’m sure. Word has it someone talked to her, someone who knew the Grouper family well. You and I both know who that is, Great Drewdini. Great Drewdini: A monstrous betrayal. I can only conclude the rumors are true and that she has become untethered. Nonny: Who are you talking about? Kelly: Well, I don’t suppose it’ll be a secret once the book comes out. (relishing the moment) Mrs. Peekytoe. Nonny: Who? Kelly: Who? Mrs. Peekytoe! My god, boy, she’s only the most celebrated magical historian of the last century. Don’t they read History of Magic at Bubblewarts anymore? Nonny: Oh, right. Slipped my mind... Kelly: She knew the Groupers as well as anyone. She’d have letters, perhaps an interesting photograph or two. I’m sure Shelly would have thought it well worth a trip to Godric’s Hollow to take a peek into that old bird’s rattled cage. Nonny: Godric’s Hollow? Mrs. Peekytoe lives in Godric’s Hollow? Kelly: For years now. That’s where she first met Mr. Grouper. Nonny: Excuse me? You don’t mean to say Mr. Grouper lived there too? Kelly: Of course. The family moved there after his father killed those three Muggles. It was quite the scandal. (eyeing him) Honestly, my boy, are you sure you knew him at all? (Nonny sits, speechless, then his eye catches a shooting star -- or what appears to be. As it plummets, it grows, gaining speed until it slices through the canopy, exploding in a burst of light. All goes silent as a silver lynx -- graceful and gleaming -- materializes amid the crowd. When it speaks, the Patronus has Dan’s sonorous voice.) Patronus: The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming... (The lynx vanishes. A scream shreds the silence. Then: chaos.) Great Drewdini: Nice meeting you, Mr. Pirruccello! (The Great Drewdini extends his hand toward Nonny when -- Crack! -- he disapparates. Seconds later, the ancient witch snail has done the same. Nonny scans the scattering crowd and meets Oona’s eyes, as she gets buffeted about. He pelts toward her, bouncing between bodies, losing sight of her.) Molly: Gil! Gil! (Nonny turns, sees Molly glancing about frantically. As she turns, Gil comes into view, pushes toward her. Suddenly the canopy above turns to ribbons as Deah Eaters -- in dark cloaks and masks -- descend into the crowd. Arthur, Pablo and Brett wield their wands. Nonny sees a flower fall from Melody’s hair, watches it crushed underfoot, then catches sight of Oona through the madness as she draws her own wand, copper hair gleaming, eyes flashing. He starts toward her, when... Sir Mulligan crashes in, spinning him roughly round.) Sir Mulligan: Nonny! Go! Go! (A hand reaches out and grabs his. He looks. It’s Molly, clutching Gil’s hand with her other. She closes her eyes and a great whooshing sound fills Nonny’s ears. He takes one last desperate look at Oona as he is thrown up and back in a whirlwind and all goes black.) (Scene: George Abbott Way) (A horn blares as a double-decker bus careens within inches of Nonny, Gil and Molly as they stumble into view, the streets teeming with drunken pub crawlers.) Gil: Where are we? Molly: George Abbott Way. I used to come here to the theater with my mum and dad. Just popped into my head. I don’t know why... (They hurry on, glancing over their shoulders at the dark shapes that move within the crowd behind them, strangers bumping by, faces passing in a paranoiac blur: a drunken man crab, a cackling woman lobster with blood-red lipstick...) Molly: This way! (Scene: Alleyway) (As they take refuge in the shadows, Molly begins to rummage through her tiny beaded purse.) Molly: We need to change. (Gil and Nonny look at each other’s dress robes. From the purse, Molly extracts -- in quick succession -- two pairs of jeans, T-shirts, and a pair of light overcoats.) Gil: How the ruddy -- Molly: Undetectable Extension Charm. Gil: You’re amazing, you are. Molly: Always the tone of surprise. (As she gives the bag a shake, there is loud echoing of heavy objects, as if something has fallen.) Molly: That’ll be the books. (Scene: All-Nite Cafe) (Shabby. Greasy. Empty. The trio slide into a booth.) Nonny: Do you reckon everyone’s alright at the wedding? Maybe we should -- Gil: They were after you, mate. We’d just put everyone in danger going back. Molly: Gil’s right. Cappuccino, please. (A gum-chewing waitress lobster stands behind Nonny. Gil, clueless when it comes to cappuccinos, nods to Molly.) Gil: What she said. Nonny: Same. Waitress Lobster: Wicked scar. Gil: (as she exits) So where do we go from here? The Leaky Cauldron? Molly: Too dangerous. If Rotten Tomato’s taken over the Ministry, none of the old places are safe. (The front door squeals and two workmen snails enter, glance idly at the trio and step to the counter.) Nonny: My rucksack. With all my things. I left it back at the Burrow -- (Molly is shaking her head. Nonny eyes the beaded purse.) Nonny: You’re joking. Molly: I’ve had the essentials packed for days. Just in case. Gil: By the way -- these jeans? Not my favorite. Bit tight. (Molly gives him a withering glance. Nonny can’t help but smile. Then his eyes shift to the small security mirror near the ceiling, see the two workmen snails turning.) Nonny: DOWN! (The tile explodes on the wall where Gil’s head had been only seconds before. A rope of green light singes Molly’s hair.) Nonny: Stupefy! (The jet of red light hits the biggest Death Eater straight in the face and he crumples instantly.) Death Eater 2: Expulsio! (The table behind Nonny explodes and the spell ricochets, shattering the security mirror -- sending shards raining everywhere, including one that laces Molly’s cheek -- then striking the cappuccino machine, which sprays hot liquid all over the Death Eater. He bellows in pain and Molly and Gil hit him with twin stunning spells. As he spasms on the ground, Molly adds another for good measure:) Molly: Petrificus Totalus! (He goes still. The Waitress lobster steps from the backroom. Sees the trio. The wands. Her gum bubble... pops.) Molly: Go. (She doesn’t argue.) Nonny: Lock the door, get the lights. (Molly throws the bolt. Gil clicks the Deluminator, pitching the cafe into shadow. Nonny eyes the unconscious Death Eater.) Nonny: This one’s name is the Anteater. He was on the Astronomy Tower the night Mr. Grumpfish killed Mr. Grouper. Gil: This is the Fruit Fly. I recognize him from the wanted posters. (Gil rolls him over with his foot. The Fruit Fly’s eyes shift in fear from Nonny to Molly, then back to Gil.) Gil: So what do we do with you, huh? Kill us if it was turned round, wouldn’t you? (Gil’s face is hard. Molly eyes him uneasily. He notices.) Gil: Suppose it’s him that did the Machu Picchu ChuChu. How would you feel then? (Molly looks at the Fruit Fly. The moment hangs, then:) Nonny: It’s better we wipe their memories. We kill them, they’ll know we were here. Gil: You’re the boss. (turning to Molly) Molly? (She turns, looks at him. He reaches out, wipes a trickle of blood from her cheek.) Gil: You’re the best with spells. (Shakily, she points her wand at the Fruit Fly. Her arm trembles.) Molly: Obliviate. (There is a flash of light.) (Scene: Bubble City Street) (The trio move quickly, glancing about, paranoid.) Nonny: How is it they knew we were there? Molly: Maybe you still have the Trace on you. Gil: Can’t be. The Trace breaks at seventeen. It’s Wizarding law. (Molly stops. Nonny and Gil turn, look back.) Nonny: What? Molly: We didn’t celebrate your birthday, Nonny. Oona and I -- we’d prepared a cake. We were going to bring it out at the end of the wedding... Nonny: Molly. I appreciate the thought -- honestly. But given that we were almost killed by a couple of Death Eaters a few minutes ago... Molly: Right. Perspective. Gil: We’ve got to get off the streets, get somewhere safe. Nonny: I have an idea. (Scene: 12 Grimmauld Place) (A door marked by the number 12. Nonny taps his wand on the weathered surface and a series of metallic clicks are heard. The door swings open with a creak.) (Scene: Entryway) (The gas lamps spring to life, illuminating a narrow cobwebbed hallway. The trio glance about, then Nonny takes a step forward.) Machu Picchu ChuChu (o.s.): Mr. Grumpfish? Nonny: The Machu Picchu ChuChu...? (Just then a great rush of cold air sweeps through the hallway and the trio’s tongues curl back in their mouths. Some thing shifts in the shadows at the end of the hall, rising from the carpet -- tall, dust-colored and terrible- looking -- then rushes toward them. It’s Mr. Grouper, but a ghostly, worm-eaten Mr. Grouper, a corpse come to life, with empty eye sockets and sunken face. It raises its wand and then... explodes in a great cloud of dust, swirling like mist in the corridor, drifting back to the carpet.) Gil: What was that about? Molly: The Machu Picchu ChuChu’s doing, I’d guess. In case Mr. Grumpfish decided to come snooping. (Just then, a floorboard creaks. The trio stiffen. Slowly, Molly draws her wand, peers into the shadows.) Molly: Homenum revelio. (Nothing. Molly lowers her wand. Explains.) Molly: It’s a spell to reveal human presence. (She extends her hand, watches the settling dust stream through her fingers.) Molly: We’re alone. (Scene: Mountain Road) (The view expands and a small village is revealed, swathed in mist. This has the feel of a POV.) (Scene: Village Street) (The image jumps and the POV is moving now, through streets teeming with cloaked figures. The tongue that is spoken here is foreign, Germanic. We turn down an alleyway and the path narrows, the shadows growing more dense. Scratched into a wall is the symbol Xenophilius Wahler wore around his neck, but the POV lingers upon it only briefly. A sign comes into view, hanging outside a small shop at the very end of a dark cul de sac: “GREGOROVITCH, WANDMAKER.” We close quickly on the shop’s door, catch a glimpse of Rotten Tomato's reflection in the glass, when...) (Scene: Drawing Room) (Nonny awakens, peering at the cobwebbed chandelier overhead. He sits up, looks at Molly, asleep upon the sofa, her arm dangling down to where Gil lies upon the floor, her fingers only inches from his. Nearby, the radio hisses softly, distant voices struggling to be heard.) Nonny (o.s.): Lumos. (Scene: Upstairs Landing/Corridor) (Nonny’s wand blooms in the darkness as he scales the stairs and reaches the landing. He peers into a bedroom. The drawers have been turned out. The bedsheets stripped. He moves on, painting the wall with wandlight, illuminating an empty portrait of a muddy landscape. He studies it -- long enough that we’ll remember it -- then a floorboard squeaks -- like the night before. Nonny wheels, points his wand down the dark corridor adjacent.) (Scene: Dark Corridor) (Nonny moves down the narrow corridor to its end, to a doorway. He eyes the nameplate: “FRANK.”) (Scene: Frank's Room) (We watch Nonny enter from an unsettingly low POV. This room, like the others, has been ransacked. Nonny lingers by a photograph. In it, four young Bubblewarts students -- James Pirruccello, Frank the Tow Truck Lobster, the Polar Bear and Sir Mulligan -- stand grinning before the Whomping Willow. Nonny traces the thin cone of light of his wand across their faces. Books and papers carpet the floor. A woman’s face, striking and wise, peers out from a dust jacket. Nonny crouches, turns the book over to read its title: A History of Magic by Mrs. Peekytoe. Nonny turns it back over, studies the woman's face again. He begins to rise when he notices a crumpled piece of paper embossed at the top with a name: Lily Pirruccello. As Nonny begins to read, we hear her voice:) Letter (Mrs. Pirruccello) (v.o.): Dear Frank. Thank you for Nonny’s birthday present. You’d think he’d been born on a broom. James says he’s got the look of a Seeker, but then James would. We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Mrs. Peekytoe, who dotes on Nonny. The Polar Bear dropped by late in the day, but seemed down and didn’t stay long. James is frustrated being shut up here, but Mr. Grouper’s still got his Invisibility Cloak, so he doesn’t have much choice. By the way, Mrs. Peekytoe tells the most amazing stories about our old Headmaster. I don’t know how much to believe. Can it really be true that Mr. Grouper -- (Nonny turns the letter over, but there is no more.) Molly (v.o.): Nonny! Nonny! (Scene: Second Floor Landing) (Nonny steps out, finds Molly dashing up the stairs. Seeing him, she exhales in relief. Calls out:) Molly: Gil! I’ve found him! Gil (o.s.): Good! Tell him from me he’s a git! Molly: Nonny, you can’t just disappear. We thought -- (She stops as Nonny hands her the letter. She reads.) Molly: It’s from your Mum. To Frank. Mrs. Peekytoe...? Nonny: Yeah. They knew her. She wrote A History of Magic, you know. Molly: (with irony) Did she now? Nonny: I’m thinking maybe we should go talk to her. She still lives in Godric’s Hollow. I’m thinking maybe she could help us. (Molly looks up, regards Nonny closely.) Molly: Nonny. I can imagine why you’d want to go there, but... I don’t think Mrs. Peekytoe is going to know where Rotten Tomato hid his Horcruxes. (Nonny starts to respond, frowns. Molly reaches out, touches his face lightly.) Gil (o.s.): Hey! I think you two better come down here. (Scene: First Floor) (Gil peers out a curtain as Molly and Nonny join him. In the courtyard outside, two dark figures stand near a tree. Another sits on a bench.) Gil: The two clinging to the tree are Death Eaters for sure. Dunno ‘bout the bloke on the bench. (dropping the curtain) Can’t see us, of course. But we’ll have to be careful coming and going. C’mon. There’s something else you need to see. (Scene: Corridor/Farmer Joe's Room) (Nonny and Molly trail Gil to a narrow doorway. Beyond is a cramped bedroom, walls covered with eerie scrawlings and symbols of Dark Magic.) Molly: Lovely. (Gil pulls the door shut. Affixed to the outside is a small sign, hand-lettered in a spidery crawl: Do Not Enter. Without the Express Permission of Farmer Joe Lobster.) Molly: Farmer Joe Lobster...? (Molly gasps. Gil nods, extends his hand and taps the first letter of each name on the sign.) Gil: F... J... L. (Scene: Kitchen) (Nonny removes the note.) Nonny: To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this... I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it... Gil: F.J.L. was Frank’s brother? (We see the trio from the strange low POV again, sitting round the kitchen table. Sloppy stacks of old Daily Prophets surround them.) Molly: Yes. Question is, did he actually destroy the real Horcrux? (Nonny nods... then spots a shadow trembling on the wall just outside the kitchen. He scrambles up and out of sight.) Nonny (o.s.): Stop! I order you! (Seconds later, Nonny reappears... dragging Sam the house-clam by one ear. Sam mumbles foul oaths.) Gil: Sam... Nonny: Been spying on us, have you? Sam: Sam has been... watching. Sam always watches. Molly: Maybe he knows. (Nonny glances at her, realizes what she means, takes the locket and dangles it before Sam’s massive eyes like a hypnotist. Sam watches it sway back and forth.) Nonny: Ever seen this before? (Sam grumbles incoherently.) Nonny: Sam, I own this place. Frank left it to me. Which means I own you too. (Sam grimaces mightily, then gives in.) Sam: That was Master Farmer Joe’s locket. Nonny: That’s right. But there were two, weren’t there? (Sam’s eyes widen in surprise. He nods again.) Nonny: Where’s the other one? Sam: Sam doesn’t know where the other locket is. Molly: But was it here? Did you ever see it? (Sam spins, his face ugly and vicious:) Sam: Filthy Mudblood -- The Death Eaters will soon be coming for you! (Gil snatches Sam by the neck, shakes him.) Sam: (gargling the words) Blood-traitor Gordon -- Molly: Gil! GIL! (Reluctantly, Gil releases the clam.) Nonny: Answer her. Sam: Yes. It was here, in this house. A most evil object... Nonny: How do you mean? Sam: Before he died, Master Farmer Joe ordered Sam to destroy it. It was the last thing he asked of Sam. But no matter how Sam tried, he could not.. Nonny: Where is it now? Did someone take it, Sam? Sam: (nodding) He came in the night. He took many things, including the locket. Nonny: Who, Sam? Who was it? Sam: Boom Boom. Boom Boom. (The trio glance at one another, then Nonny turns back to Sam, looks him in the eye.) Nonny: Find him. (Crack! -- Sam vanishes.) End of Part 2. Recap Minister of Magic, Chris, arrives at the Burrow and distributes the items from Mr. Grouper's last will and testament to Gil, Molly and Nonny. Gil receives the Deluminator, Nonny gets the missing sword of Gryffindor and the first Snitch he ever caught and Molly gets a personal copy of "The Tales of Beetle the Bard". During the wedding, Nonny sees Xenophilius Wahler and notices a strange symbol on his necklace. Nonny speaks to the Great Drewdini, one of Mr. Grouper's oldest friends and Gil's Aunt Kelly and learns that Mr. Grouper used to live in Nonny's hometown, Godric's Hollow. A Patronus message sent by Dan appears and warns that the Ministry has fallen, Chris is dead and that 'they are coming'. Death Eaters appear and trash the ceremony, leading Gil, Nonny and Molly to apparate to Bubble City. Taking refuge in a cafe, they discuss their immediate plans but before they can leave two Death Eaters arrive and begin dueling. The trio win the battle and disapparate to Grimmauld Place where they discover that Farmer Joe Lobster (Frank's younger brother) is the F.J.L in the false locket found at the end of Half-Blood Prince. Sam reveals that the real locket was in the house but Boom Boom stole it when he looted Grimmauld Place. Category:Stories